Alucard Gets Naked: Part Five, Sharp, Bloody Teeth
by Alucard's Psycho Girlfriend
Summary: Will our sweet narrator survive this one? Someone get her a bag of blood, STAT! And as always, Alucard's dick is long and hard.


I woke up on a hot, sunny Saturday morning, feeling sweaty and heavy from the night before. A hangover was pounding on the inside of my head, the kind after slugging down cheap vodka and being lazy all night long, and my pits were pools of sweat. My closet-sized bedroom was a sauna, sweating me out so I didn't lay there all day.

I went out my bedroom door and found Alucard sitting at the table, he was chugging from a jug of blood that was in the refrigerator. He was fully clothed, all dressed in red, which is how he usually sleeps. I think he's more comfortable like that than being naked. That's so the opposite of me.

"Hey, don't drink out of the carton," I said. I walked over to him and jumped into his lap. I sat in his lap and squeezed his hard shoulders. The dead muscles of his arms felt like fucking iron.

"What, you can't sleep, baby?" I said.

He looked at me, and his expression was so very 'whatever'. His face was posed in sexy boredom, but I think he was feeling a bit under the weather. I rubbed my face on his soft hair.

"Can't you leave me alone for once?" he asked me, his voice is low and lazy. He must be sleepy, this heat is awful, and sun streams in from holes in my torn curtains. I try to always keep them closed, to block out the sunlight.

"No, I can't," I said, squeezing his head against my chest and I rubbed his cheek with my delicate hand. His hair is so long, and it's dark like a black river. His head in my arms is so cute, and the skin on his cheek is really soft. The heroin effect of my touch made him close his eyes, and I thought if he fell asleep like that then the cuteness would make me faint. But he faded from under me, disappearing, and I was left sitting in his chair alone.

***

I hung around in my pajamas for a while, then I got in the shower. While I was washing myself I started thinking about Alucard, and of course I was thinking horny thoughts. For example, if he were to just show up here, ready for action.

For a second, I thought that my mind was able to conjure reality. It was so sudden I didn't even have time to catch a breath. One moment I was rubbing soap between my legs, and the next moment there was a hard body holding on to me, like a wall with arms attached, tipped with sharp pointed claws, and a dick going in me. He held me up against the wall and screwed me against the smooth, ceramic tiles slick with soap scum. He came and when he did he made this noise, like being punched in the stomach, except a good feeling instead of the wind being knocked out of him. I don't know how to describe it except I know the feeling, like something great is running through my veins, and it is amazing. This moment of weakness that I see daily from him is something that I enjoy. I think that if I wanted to kill him, I could probably grab his heart while he was still spurting semen.

When he was done, he disappeared again. I finished my shower, feeling warm but a little chaffed. I didn't see him for the rest of the day, his coffin is somewhere, I don't even know where actually. If I do find it, I'm going to go and fuck with him while he is sleeping.

Later that night, I was reading a trashy magazine, and he came in. I've had him around for a while, lately, I haven't been letting him leave. I know he has a pent up desire to kill living things, but that will just have to wait. Now, cuddling time.

I'm sitting here on the couch, and he's all the way over there, at the door.

"Get your butt over here," I said. He walks over, his walk is all stiff and dead. He glares at me, his eyes are burning like flames, but he sits behind me and puts his hands on me like I tell him to.

We were spooning together on my couch, he was the big spoon and I was the little one. His arms were wrapped around my rib cage, and he was rubbing me against himself. I feel like a bar of soap sometimes, I feel so used.

I press the side of my face against his chest, and I know that it must feel innocent and sweet against his callous skin. My eyelashes brush him as I blink, and I press my soft lips against his skin. My affection is obvious and vulnerable as I reveal it to him, I wonder if he can resist? His mouth on my skin is greedy and sucking, trying to get a fix as he pulls on my cheek with his lips.

I felt a hand come down on my head, and run down my smooth hair. He wasn't really thinking about it, he was feeling the strands and pulling on them slightly. But my hair will not get him high, only my skin. He pets my head like I'm a soft cat, and rubs big snarly knots into my hair.

"I think you're starting to like me," I said. "I mean, how can't you, I'm giving you the best feeling your dick's ever known! Two people who love having sex can fall in love with each other, don't you think so? Isn't that enough to have a relationship? I mean, you at least love my body, don't you."

"I'd still be happier if you were dead," he said, though he is squeezing me so sweetly. I laughed, and it made me feel good. I haven't laughed in a while, I'm just plain miserable at work. I'm just miserable whenever I'm away from this guy. We'll see if he really would be happier without me, now that he's known the depth of my loving.

***

Alucard came back last night after a long, ragged spell of nights without me, maybe a week. He came in all desperate and hot for me.

We were in my bedroom, closet-sized with just a bed in it and us. The lights are off, but the window is bright with moonlight like a big square computer screen. The light falls on the side of my lover's face, which is torn with a sexual distress. We had just fucked for hours, and he was beginning to cool off. That is, until I started petting his dick with my hand, and then rubbing it vigorously.

"Ahh," he said, an exclamation of frustration. He wanted to calm his mind for a moment, finally, but I would not let him. I continued, exasperatingly, riling up his crazed passion once again, flooding his placid mind with cloudy red lust and a desperate need. In his eyes was a red cloud, and a single-minded drive to touch me and screw me. He grabs on to me with a tight grip as he moves his hips to take his dick in and out of me, and I feel his fingers grab on to handfuls of my flesh and squeeze them painfully. I was on my stomach, and he was screwing me like he wants to squirt sperm into my brains. The ramming of his body felt amazing at first, like a wall of pleasure, but the friction is starting to burn like sandpaper and I'm starting to feel like I'm just a very small door and he's a big blunt battering ram.

"Stop...stop," I squeaked as he was fucking the wind out of my diaphragm. "Stop!" I said loudly. "I'm not feeling it anymore, go slowly."

He started moving at a lagging tempo, like a slow walk. Just a very slow in and out. It frustrated him, I knew from the moonlit side of his face and his angry sneer.

I turned over on my back, and squeezed him between my legs. I drew his face towards mine as I drew his wet dick back inside me. Even though he's facing me, he ignores my face. He fucks my body, not even looking at me.

"You can go fast again, if that's what you want," I said. "But, if you want to start this motor up you need to insert your tongue right here," I said, pointing to my mouth, which I pouted at him.

He pushed his face against mine, wrapping his lips around my pouting lower lip. His mouth feels sharp and steely, like it was never meant to be kissed.

I keep moving slowly and making out with his mouth, which seems like it might eat my own. His mouth moves like a shark chomping on something. I put my leg up on his shoulder, and I told him to put his mouth on that. He licks my skin, kissing my thigh, like I tell him to.

"I want you to do that without my asking, I want you to just kiss me," I said.

"You're mistaking me for your boyfriend," he said to me. "You want me to kiss your mouth when I have an impulse to, but I have no desire to suck on that wet hole of yours, because I have no feelings to express."

As he says this, he continues to push slowly against me with his hips, his member going in my body. His feelings are plain to see, his need to turn this motor on and go at a blinding speed. He'll never get release like this, however I am enjoying the slow ride.

He kisses me again, needily, just a dog hoping for a bone, but I don't give him what he wants. He just continues calm, cool, and unfazed. It's so frustrating sometimes, the way he is so cool about everything, while I am such a hot head. His coolness right now is making me burn with anger.

I stopped and pushed him away from me. I got up and stood at the end of my bed, facing away from him.

"Just stop it, I'm not really interested anymore anyways," I said.

"You're not? Are you sure about that?" he asks me in playful tones. His voice is a low growl, like a tiger speaking, because he knows I love it. The deep rumble gets me right between the legs. However, I am resolute.

"No, I'm going to go watch TV," I said. Then, I felt sharp scratches on both sides of my stomach, five on each side for a total of ten. He grabbed my sides with his clawed fingers, and started pulling me back on the bed.

"Hey, let me go," I said, but it wasn't a command. I laughed as he tossed me up on top of himself, wiggling between my thighs and looking for entry. I shut my knees together and shook my head.

"No, none, I don't feel like it," I said.

He growled beastily, and tossed me off the bed. I hit the floor with an aching thud, leaving a bruise that would blossom blue and sickly yellow later. His open lips sneered at me, with iron jaws clinked together in interlocking points. His anger has risen to the surface, and he said,

"That's it, I'm done with this. You think you really have control over me? I don't need to come back here. Even if I go insane I'd rather do that and make you suffer, too. I'm quitting now, cold turkey." He said it with a hot-blooded rage that swelled like a stormy cloud. I knew it was one that would disperse, but until then it would rage with painful electric lightening.

"Yeah right, you'll never make it," I said. I jumped on his dick, and honestly I thought there was no way he'd be able to resist that.

But he pulled me off of his dick like removing a face hugger from his head, and he just tossed me aside. Damn, another bruise from the hard floor. This was going to be serious.

"Come back here," I said. He sauntered towards me, all naked with his dong dangling, and he bent down over me where I was on the floor. He leaned in to kiss me, but instead he scratched a big red line down my face with one of his pearly white daggers.

"Tell me to go do what I want, and I don't have to come back," he said.

"Go do what you want, you don't have to come back," I said. Then he disappeared, naked. I wondered if he would show up somewhere else with clothes on.

***

I had no idea where he'd gone, no leads whatsoever. It was true, he was really gone this time, he left for months and months. He's out there somewhere, with addiction tearing at his chest, but he's ignoring it. Maybe he's filling the void by terrorizing people somewhere. I hope so, I like to think that he's blowing a big hole in the world somewhere.

Having him as mine, it's kind of like having my finger on the button of a big nuclear bomb. Maybe I should press it, and really destroy everything. But, nah, I'd rather just get drunk and screw.

"Please, please come back," I said to the empty air. "I miss you."

I remembered from reading the Hellsing manga that Seras and Alucard could speak to each other telepathically, so I thought maybe I could talk with him that way, too. I tried tuning in, by thinking about his name and his face. I saw him then, he was stuffing tons of babies in his mouth and then tossing their used bodies in a big pile. I bet babies taste like candy with a sugary liquid center.

"Baby please come back, I'm so lonely," I said to him in his mind.

He looked up from the baby he was chomping on like a big fudge sundae. His bloody face expressed his displeasure with hearing my voice again.

"Argh," he said.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He stuck his tongue out at me, like a red slippery serpent, and then he said,

"Don't talk to me."

"You miss me? I know you do, my hot, wet body is waiting for you," I said.

"I haven't thought about you once. I'm having fun," he said, and clearly he was.

"Fun's over, come back," I said. He shook his head.

"Nah, you told me I could leave, so fuck off."

"Damn it, I would never say that," I said, shaking my head. Did this mean he would have to come back of his own free will? I was in trouble, now. I wasn't sure how the rules went, this curse that made him follow my orders, counteracted by whatever powers he had.

But, I did know that he couldn't get me out of his head, like a girl that won't stop calling. I don't like long distance relationships, I never liked talking on the phone much. I prefer face to face.

"Where are you?" I asked him. "I'm going there."

"I'm in Taiwan right now, not that it matters to you. I know you don't have money for a plane ticket," he said. Damn, he had me.

So, for a while I kept calling him to ask him what he was doing, and stuff like that. I called him mentally like every day, and he got pretty pissed. Sometimes I'd be completely obscene, and describe how I was masturbating in my apartment, waiting for him. He'd ignore me, or rage at me until I stopped.

"Do you know how much I miss you, babe?" I asked him, hugging a little plushie of his likeness that I got on e-bay. It had a little red hat on, and a cocky grin on it's fuzzy face.

"Yeah, I know," he said, completely ignoring me. He was sitting around in his boxers in some swanky hotel, just chilling indoors.

"You look pretty bored to me," I said. "Why can't you do that here, next to me?" I asked him.

"Your face offends me," he said.

"And that tranny-pink color scheme with the zebra print doesn't?" I asked him, referring to the decor of his room. He shrugged.

"Come back, or I'll kill myself now and that will be the end of it," I said. I took my butterfly knife and I sliced a big filet into my arm, lengthwise, causing a cascade of blood down the side of my arm. He smiled, big and toothy.

"Well, it's about time. Do it," he said. I had to stop myself from suddenly drawing the blade across my arm with a quick, sharp motion. He still had a hold over me! I grabbed my arm to stop myself from slicing my veins open like cutting through a bloody garden hose.

"Why don't you come back and fuck me one last time. It's your last chance. The last time you'll feel that good, right? I mean, I know you can't wait to just let me go, but one last hit of ecstasy won't kill you," I said, tempting as Eve. He laughed loudly.

"Like I'd go back to that mud pit, so you can jab me with your dirty needle again," he said. "Now that I'm away from you, I'm actually starting to feel like my old self again," he said. He knew that the longer he stayed away from me, the easier it would be to go without my loving. He sighed, and then after a pause he said,

"What is your fascination with me, anyways? You can see what a monster I am, clearly. Is that your turn on, or something?"

Suppressing a grin, I said,

"Well, there's so many things I like about you. There's your hair, and the way your face looks when you are bored and angry, like you usually are. I love how your red eyes look like pools of blood, and your nose is long, and I love they way you screw me. I love your big, sharp jaws. I really love your brains, I would like to eat them.

"You're the most wild thing I've ever seen, that ever existed, that's my fascination, babe," I said.

"Really, the most wild thing?" he said to himself, the words amusing him.

"Yeah," I said. Then, after a moment, I decided to tell him something that I'd been keeping from him. "You know how I got you, I mean in the first place? My mom left you to me, in her will."

"What?" he asked. His eyes got wide: he had always wanted to know how I came to own him, because he thought it'd help him reverse it. I nodded.

"Yeah, she was a pretty powerful witch. I think she just did it as a joke, but I guess the universe wanted to grant her a last request. She and the universe were pretty tight, best buddies. Anyway, when I got the letter saying that you were mine, I was really excited to get a new sex toy. One that could move on his own, and was attached to a sweet body.

"But the more I thought about you being mine, the only thing I could think about was us being in love. You are going to be with me until I die, and there's nothing either of us can do about it. I stopped caring about my own feelings, I just wanted to make you feel good, that's still all I want. I want to be the one to make you feel good. Since we're going to be together for the rest of my life, I want us to truly be together. I want to be close to you as I can be, and that's why I want to fuck you. I love you.

"Please, just screw me one last time, before I die," I said imploringly. "I'd rather screw you one last time than live the rest of my life without you."

He stood up, his boxers falling around his thin, pale legs.

"Nah, I don't think so," he said with his bemused smile flavoring his voice.

"So then, what are you going to do?" I asked him.

He flailed an arm at the empty air, like he wanted to claw my face. He'd have to come home if he wanted to do that.

"Stop asking me that damn question, over and over. Honestly, I don't really want to think about what I'm doing, I don't usually," he said. He sat back down on the couch, his mouth turned down in bored apathy once again. He had nothing to do, and I knew it.

"Aw, you've got nothing to do tonight? Come back to me just once, my legs are open for you," I said warmly. He ignored me, shutting a brick curtain between our minds, closing his own mind off in a cage of sharp, barbed wires. I tried to reach my hand through to touch his thoughts, but I only received jagged, mental wounds.

***

Alucard was out there playing for maybe a whole year, until he came back.

I was minding my own business, hanging around my apartment with the fan blowing on me, when I felt my shirt being pulled over my head. And there my dear was, behind me, Alucard's grin is wide as usual. My grin matched his instantly, and I threw myself against his hard chest.

"Baby!" I said with warm, juicy joy. He took me in his arms and kissed me down my neck, his tongue feeling my skin. I felt jagged teeth around my nipple, the spike rimmed mouth I love. His hands on me are hot from drinking the blood of the innocent, and damn he looks good.

However, my baby has caused me some pain by leaving. Considerable pain, that would not be overlooked. I pushed his hands off me as they tried to work into my underwear.

"You've been gone too long," I said. "I've started fucking some other guys, and honestly I'm a bit too chaffed right now for sex, so I'm going to pass," I said convincingly. He looked at me crookedly, and just tried again for my underwear.

"I've been doing some thinking, and I don't think I want a man without a soul. You won't even be with me in limbo when I die, who would want that? Besides, when was the last time you had a thought that wasn't about ripping someone's head off, tell me that?" I started walking around him, out of his reach. He didn't say anything, so I continued.

"You're heart is cold and dead, there's no feeling in it. What is there to like about some dried up old dead guy walking around with his dick hanging out?"

Alucard didn't say anything, but he pulled me down on the floor with him, and held me against his body, moving me against him. I could see from his face how it felt, getting back into the habit. Returning to the same old drug, falling into a dirty, wallowing pool of mud that feels so good, like a greasy, indulgent thrill.

"Get off me," I said, pushing his hand away with force. He let me move his arms away, then brought them back. He took one sharp finger nail and dragged it across the curve of my ass, and down the seam of my pants, creating a frayed hole in my jeans. My pink and black undies were showing, I was glad I picked these ones today. He plucked them to pieces with his fingernails. Then, he brought his hand up to his face and chewed off those long nails so he wouldn't impale my ovaries when he stuck his fingers in me. His jaws cut his nails like metal scissors, clipping them between iron hard pearly incisors. He slid his fingers in my pink, slimy flower, so nicely. I could not suppress the moan as it came out of me, a big "Ah!" There was no pretending like I didn't want him as my little flower squeezed his fingers together with the pressure of my longing. His fingers felt the sweet friction that my wet hole had to offer, and he couldn't wait to use his dick instead.

His clothes melted off of him, and he was stark naked. He pulled my hips towards his like the gravitational pull of a moon to a big, burning star that will envelop it. He grinded against me, waiting for entry like a dog with a biscuit on it's nose.

I toyed with him, I didn't let him in. I gave him nothing. I was creating a hole in him with my presence so near to him. Maybe when he was away from me, Alucard was alright. But not now: not with bliss just laying in his arms but refusing to open the doors. The hole in his big thick skull beating through his brains was not something he wanted to deal with; the hole going right through the fabric of his chest wall, making a fleshy tunnel, needed to be filled. Oh yeah, he wanted to fill the hole in himself by filling the hole in me.

"What is the matter with you?" he asked me desperately.

"Nothing at all," I said. We were both breathing heavily, from some intense dry humping. He had me crushed in his steely arms, his grip was a lethal death hold. Oh god, I'd missed him so much, I haven't had sex with anyone since he left. He knew I wanted it badly, too, and he was so confused that I wasn't already his.

The TV was on, turned to America's Funniest Videos. I heard laughter from the audience, and silly phrases plastered over ridiculous videos.

Then, I felt a god awful pain in my neck...what a pain...in the neck. It was a surprise, it was like getting struck hard.

It reminded me of this time when I got bitten by a nasty dog with uneven, jagged teeth that were so broken they felt serrated. I hadn't seen it coming, I reached out my hand to pet the thing and in a flash it's teeth sank in. It was sudden, sharp, and white-hot burning pain, pure white just like his teeth, and blindingly intense. I felt like I'd just been grabbed by the mouth of jaguar to be dragged off to a tree rising out of the burning desert. I felt pinned down, with a sharp toothy trap attached to me holding my neck up off the carpet. My head dangled off the end of my neck, arched back awkwardly, while he clamped on me.

I realized that he had chomped on me, the delicate muscles of my neck were screaming through my nerves to the center of my brain. All down the side of my arm I felt a sheet of warm, wet blood flowing down, and that side of me was going numb. The blood dripped down in ticklish drops and flowed in rivers like the way warm tears feel.

The pain faded, and then I felt dizzy from blood loss, and it was making me feel all warm and drunk. I felt his tongue run along my open wound, warm pressure that licked up the blood that poured out of me. I felt his lips like a sweet kiss on the bloody, jagged edges of my torn throat, and a vacuum of pressure that sucked my blood out of me. I felt like I was loosing parts of myself that he was drawing into the black hole that revolved in the dark, dead space inside him. He drew his head back and I saw his pretty face all draped in red blood, really lovely. He was chewing on a chunk of my flesh like it was a raw piece of steak, and he was sucking the juice out of it.

The edges of my wound weren't hurting anymore, instead they felt golden and warm as the warm blood flowed over the sides like an overflowing porcelain bathtub. I felt amazing, my veins were alive with pleasure, it was gorgeous. I smiled at him, his white teeth gleaming through the darkness of his bloody face.

"Whoa," I said. "That was fabulous. I feel so close to you, because now I'm inside you!" I said. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Touch me," I said. I took his hand and brought it up to my wound, and stuck his fingers in it. The pain of the wound was golden and indulgent, it felt amazing and pure white. It was gorgeous, delicious pain, with my baby's delicious fingers feeling my soft muscle tissue and his claws scraping against my bone. He bent over and put his mouth over the hole, and I started feeling really dizzy again. I felt like my veins were being emptied, and the blood pressure was leaving my heart, causing it to slow down. I had no more red cell-packed blood to bring oxygen to my mind, so it was becoming increasingly foggy. But still I could feel his tongue going into my neck, and the pain that I was starting to crave desperately. My shoulders started to feel cold as the pool of red blood spread beneath me, soaking my clothes with wet crimson dye. I put my arms around him as he was sucking the life out of me, he was holding me too and pushing the blood out of me like I was a balloon full of it. I think I started to feel my soul slipping out of my body, but I desperately grabbed on to the tail end of it and held on tight. I put my hand on his throat and felt him swallow.

"Hey, is that good?" I slurred. He stopped and looked up at me, his face close to mine. His breath was warm against my face and smelled like human metallic blood.

"You know, when you talk you make the blood gurgle. I must have gone through your wind pipe."

That's when the horror set in, and I reached a hand up to feel the side of my neck. The gaping hole was way too big, like a metal baseball had been shot through my flesh. Blood gurgled and spurted from my neck as I breathed, creating bubbles made of sticky blood. I pulled my hand away and observed the thick blood as it began to dry and become tacky between my fingers.

"Take me to the hospital!" I said.

He picked me up and in a moment we were there, it took no time at all. When we got to the emergency room, I was immediately tossed onto a rolling stretcher and taken to be operated on. The doctor took one look at my torn neck and then looked at Alucard, with his sharp mouth smeared with blood.

"Uh, was this consensual?" the doctor asked Alucard. Alucard took the doctor's hand and spat the piece of my neck into it, where it sat quivering like a mass of chewed hamburger. Attached to the ripped shreds of meat was a little, bony piece of my wind pipe, like a white piece of gristle.

***

Though he had chewed it a bit, they were able to sew that part of my muscle back onto my neck. I was laying in a white hospital bed with stitches all down my neck like freakin' Frankenstein.

Alucard was next to my bed, sitting in the hard, metal chair, with his sunglasses over his eyes.

"C'mere," I said.

He came over and sat next to me.

"Kiss me," I said. He leaned over me, following my order, and kissed my mouth.

In that moment, I stuck my tongue into his mouth, and I did even more than that. I stuck the dick of my mind into the mouth of his mind, so to speak...sorry, that is the only way I can think to describe it, my mind just works that way.

I was able to show him some stuff that I was thinking about today. Just my normal thoughts. They terrified him, and when he drew away from the kiss I saw a look of shock on the calm sea of his face.

My mind is a trippy place, man, and I think he appreciates that now. Crazy chimeras of things combined to create horrible monsters that rip each other apart in a psychedelic background of flashing rainbow colors. Technicolor dicks fly around squishy breast clouds, and Alucard and I fly through the scenery riding on the backs of flying lizard dogs that drip blood in sheets and cascades. Blood spurts everywhere from great big geysers and flow down huge waterfalls from oceans and rivers of red. If he wanted to see it again, I'd show him, no problem. The floodgates of our minds were really open now, open to each other through channels of blood.

"Why'd you come back to me, anyway, baby? You never said," I asked him.

"I started to feel bad for you, you're so pathetic," he said. "I couldn't take your neediness in my mind anymore, over and over. Every time you talked to me I could feel it, and it made me crazy. I'm not completely cold and dead inside, like you say I am," he said. His face was serious, and a little soft. He showed his sympathy on his face, mixed with disgust. "I do have some sympathy left."

I smiled happily then. He felt bad for me, yeah sure.

"Yeah right," I said. He looked up at me, over the tops of his sunglasses, his red eyes staring. "Did you feel bad for the mothers of the children you ate? Why would you feel bad for a worm like me, I just work at a supermarket and live in a dump. I'm just madly in love with you, and I can't live without holding you. My life maybe a dismal pit of hell without you, but you don't care.

"Admit it... you came back because you were sick of everything else! You wanted more of me, didn't you? That's right, isn't it?" I said, my voice sounds deliriously insane but I don't care. "Is there anything better out there in the world, besides me? You can't find anything, can you, and you never will! When I'm dead you might as well kill yourself, too, because you'll never know this happiness again. Nothing is better than just a little cup of me, right?"

He thought about it for a minute, but he didn't say anything. He would never admit I was right, not in a million years.

"Well, now you've really had some! Was it good?"

He grinned.

"Yeah, sure," he said.

"Yay!" I said. I sat up in the hospital bed and wrapped my arms around him. I squeezed him hard in a big embrace, and he did the same. He wrapped those cool, killer arms around me and held me, an expression more sweet than anything those arms have ever done.

"I always wanted a boyfriend who liked the taste of blood, I feel like I'm made of candy," I said, and he laughed for a moment.

The End


End file.
